


A Zsaru, az Angyal, és a "vicces" sütik

by SassyMeg



Series: Halloweeni Destiel sorozat [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Vicces" sütik, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternatív Univerzum - Emberek, Awkward Flirting, Balth pedig Doctor WHO-nak, Beállt!Cas, Boldog végkifejlet, Cas Angyalnak van öltözve, Cop!Dean, Csak Destiel Flört, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Drogos sütik, Egyetemista Cas & Balthazar, Első találkozás, Ember!Baltahzar, First Meetings, Fluff, Halloweeni buli, Happy Ending, Kínos Flörtölés, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Fluff, Socially Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Stoned!Cas, Szociálisan kissé kínos Castiel, Zsaru!Dean, ember!Cas, rekreációs drog használat
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Castielt Balthazar elrángatja egy egyetemi Halloween buliba, de mivel nem érzi ott túl jól magát, elvonul a különleges sütijeivel, ahol később rátalál Dean.***---***Rájöttem közben arra is, hogy a droghasználat - még ha a ficben, és az USA egyes tagállamaiban is - legális, nem adhatok General Audience-t, azaz korhatár nélküliséget... DE amúgy még csók sincs benne, sőt, egymáshoz sem érnek Dean, és Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Halloweeni Destiel sorozat [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182854
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A Zsaru, az Angyal, és a "vicces" sütik

**Author's Note:**

> Eredetileg másik két történet között hezitáltam, de ez lett a befutó, mert ez a legrövidebb. Talán kidolgozom később a másik kettőt is - ami jellemzően jobban Halloween-es, mint éppen ez -, sőt, esetleg gondolkodom, hogy később ehhez is írok, valami szexisebb folytatást, de most túl fárasztónak érzem.

[](https://postimages.org/)

***  
Castielnek nem lett volna szabad megennie a harmadik "vicces" sütit... de olyan baromi finomak voltak. Nem beszélve arról, hogy még éhséget érzett. De végül is, miről szól a parti?

Jó társaság, zene, ételek és italok. Barátkozni, társasági életet élni - amiben mellesleg Cas nem volt épp valami fényes -, kibeszélni egymás menő, vagy gagyi jelmezét, táncolni, társasozni, vagy valami ilyesmi.

Mivel Castiel olyan buliba került, ahol szinte senkit nem ismert, és mint említettem a társadalmi készségei elég "rozsdásak", ezért maradt az evésnél. Már szinte elfelejtette milyen az a kikapcsolódás, mert az utóbbi idő nem szólt másról, csak a stresszről, és a hajtásról. Bár morgott mikor Balth elrángatta ide, most mégis örült, hogy beleegyezett.

Kint ült valami random srác hátsó verandáján, és lassacskán majszolta a sütiket. A dübörgő zene kihallatszott, de sokkalta csendesebb volt, ahol egyedül ült, félig lehunyt szemmel bámulta a csillagokat, miközben elmélázva mosolygott.

Teljesen belemerült a gondolataiba - meg hogy a közeli fények milyen ködszerűen úszóak -, így még csak nem is regisztrálta, hogy a zene már nem annyira hallatszik. Csak arra figyelt fel, amikor a feléje nyiló ajtó kinyílt, majd egy férfi kilépett rajta.

Cas elismerően felszisszent. A pasi fiatal volt, az egyenruhája szexisen simult rá. Határozottan mutatós rendőr volt.

\- Hé, Biztos úr! - emelte fel kissé a hangját - Szép az idő, nem?  
\- Hé, Angyal, csak te vagy ide kint? Már kezd hűvösödni - utalt arra, hogy a levetett szárnyát a rattan szék mellé hajította a kabátjával egyetemben.

\- Hmm. Igen, csak én... nagyon jó itt - kuncogott. Már egész biztosan hatni kezdett a süti "vicces" tölteléke.  
A férfi kissé hunyorítva nézett rá:  
\- Minden rendben?  
\- Persze, jól vagyok... csak ezek a , "francos" sütik... csuda finomak. Nem kérsz? - A kuncogás folyton kibukott belőle pár szavanként.

A zsaru srác szépen ívelt ajka megremegett, afféle majdnem mosolyfélébe, miközben felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
\- Hmm. Eegen. - húzta el a szó elejét - Nem hiszem.  
\- Miért ne? Ez nem törvényellenes - Cas megnyalta az ajkait, továbbra is mosolyogva, mint akinek valami vicceset meséltek. Tagadhatatlan bejött neki a srác - Tetszik a jelmezed. Ez hm. komolyan forróan szexi, és nagyon hitelesnek látszik. 

A férfi elvigyorodott.  
\- Valószínűleg azért, mert valódi.  
Cas pislogott, de lassan felfogta - Ööö. Hogyan?  
\- Igazából rendőr vagyok, és szolgálatban. Így sajnos nem sütizhetek veled... bár szeretnék.

Eszének egy távoli zugában Cas pánikba esett. Letartóztatják? A rekreációs fű használat itt legális volt, de talán valamit rosszul csinált anélkül, hogy észrevette volna.  
Szerencsére a pánikolós elméjének ez része enyhe mámorba merült, így bár a félelem kúszását érezte, azt lerázta magáról, mivel többnyire inkább álmos, és letargikus volt. 

\- Ó - felelte Cas -, Üdvözöljük a partiban! Miért jöttél ki hozzám?  
A rendőr megvonta a vállát.  
\- A szomszédok panaszkodtak a hangos zenére, és gondoltam, hogy megnézem még egyszer, hogy nincsenek-e itt korhatáros emberek. Ugye nem vagy túl fiatal?  
\- Nem - mondta Cas, miközben a szája mozgott, mielőtt az agya utolérte volna - Angyal vagyok, azok kortalanok.

A férfi felhorkant.  
\- Oké. Úgy gondolod, hogy jól leszel? Csak arról szerettem volna megbizonyosodni, hogy itt semmi "vicces üzlet" nem folyik.  
Az ajtó felé fordult, mintha távozni készülne.

Cas megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nincs "vicces üzlet". Csak én, egyedül.  
\- Nos, örülök, hogy megismerhettelek, Angyal. Ne egyél több "francos sütit", rendben? Van néhány barátod, akik vigyáznak rád?  
\- Balthazar, a barátom bent van valahol. Ő Angliából származik, és ezért Doctor Who-nak öltözött.  
\- Szerezzek neked egy fuvart?  
\- Nem. De maradhatnál még egy kicsit? Nagyon kedves vagy.

A rendőr elvigyorodott, Cas pedig úgy gondolta, hogy gyönyörű.  
\- Ez hízelgő, de ugye tudod, hogy nem vagy letartóztatva.  
\- Az jó. Nem mutatna jól a renomémban.  
\- Mivel foglalkozol?  
\- Vallás, és művészettörténetet tanulok. DE Balthazar szerint többet kellene eljárnom társaságba. Túl sokat vagyok egyedül a szobámban.  
\- Igaza van a barátodnak, az nem valami szerencsés... Hé, szóval kiküldök valakit, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy jól vagy, és most jó éjszakát kívánok, rendben? - A férfi elcsúsztatta a veranda ajtót, és a zene kibuggyant, ám sokkal halkabban, mint azelőtt. 

\- Várj! - mondta kis kétségbeeséssel a hangjában Cas, amikor a rendőr belépett az egyik lábával a tolóajtón - Van egy kérdésem.  
\- Igen? - A férfi mosolya nagyon szép volt a belülről ragyogó fényben.  
\- Szereted a fiúkat?

A rendőr csak pislogott.  
\- Te... randit kérsz?  
Cas vihogott.  
\- Soha nem csinálok ilyet, de te nagyon kedves vagy. Valamint szép, hmmm... igazából gyünyörű. Sajnálom, ha nem szereted a srácokat.

A férfi ismét elmosolyodott, de ezúttal szélesebben.  
\- Nem, te teljesen jól érzed. És tudod mit? Szerintem aranyos vagy. Talán nem kellene ezt csinálnom, de tessék - Benyúlt a zsebébe, és kihúzott egy névjegy kártyát, amelyet Cas felé nyújtott.

Cas lepillantott rá, de nem tudta kivenni a szavakat.  
\- A nevem, Dean - mondta a rendőr.  
\- Ó! Helló, Dean! Cas vagyok.  
\- Cas. Menő. Örülök, hogy találkoztunk. Akkor várom, a hívásod. Maradj biztonságban ma este - Dean kacsintott, és eltűnt a házban.  
Cas sokáig nézett utána, és szinte csak egyet pislogott, amikor Balthazar kinyitotta az ajtót.

\- Cassie! Tessék! Egy rendőr azt mondta, nézzek rád, hogy jól vagy-e! - Balthazar megrázta a fejét, kis sapkája pedig leeséssel fenyegetett - Esküszöm, itt mindent elárasztanak a zsaruk.  
\- Deannek hívják - felelte álmos hangon Cas - Ne szidd őt, és nagyon kedves.  
\- Átkozott pokol, be vagy állva, nem?  
\- Eléggé - helyeselt Cas.

Balthazar elvigyorodott.  
\- Nos, legalább jól érezted magad ma este. Mit mondtam neked arról, hogy többet kell kijárnod társaságba?  
\- Ez jó. Megkaptam Dean számát.

Cas a korláttal felhúzta magát, majd Dean kártyáját mutatva lökte barátja felé.  
\- Szent szar, valóban megtetted! - mondta Balthazar, miután megvizsgálta - Gyakrabban kellene "beállnod" - jegyezte meg, és ez csak félig meddig volt tréfa.  
\- Igen, most jól érzem magam.  
Ennek ellenére Cas lába kocsonyaként viselkedett, és megingott, ahol állt. 

Balthazar megfogta a derekát, hogy ne essen el.  
\- Oké, nos, ne együnk ma este már több brownie-t. Szükséged van egy kis vízre.  
\- Rendicsek - felelte vigyorogva Cas.  
\- Tökéletes. Hozok ennivalót is. Csak ne hagyd el a látóterem.  
Balthazar belülre irányította egy kanapéhoz, és ez az utolsó dolog, amire Cas emlékezett, mielőtt másnap reggel felébredt volna az ágyában.

A parti részletei lassan visszatértek, miközben felült, és fájdalmasan kiszáradt torokkal nyelt. Felállt, hogy szerezzen némi vizet, és egy kis papírdarab esett le a padlóra. Cas lehajolt, hogy felvegye, és látta, hogy ez Dean névjegykártyája. 

\- Azt hittem, ezt álmodtam - motyogta Cas maga elé. Letette az éjjeliszekrényére, és a fürdőszobába ment, hogy megkaphassa az előbb említett vizét, nem is említve a többi ott végzendő dolgát.  
Amikor visszatért a szobájába, újra felvette Dean kártyáját és elmosolyodott.

Randizni fog egy rendőrrel. Egy tényleges, igazi rendőrrel.  
Mintha csak álmodta volna, az egész, valahogy fantáziaszerűnek tűnt, de valójában megtörtént.

És bármennyire is nevetséges meg ostoba... ez fantasztikus volt. Gyakorlatilag szédült, izgatott tinédzsernek érezte magát.  
Cas felvette a telefonját, és bepötyögte Dean számát.  
Egy vérforralóan szexis rendőrrel akart randizni.  
Minden más várhatott. Egyelőre legalább is.

10.30.2020 Friday 22:58  
Örülök, hogy elkészültem még Halloween előtt. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm az olvasást. Ha tetszett, nyomj egy kudos-t. <3  
> ***  
> Happy Halloween! Boldog Halloween-t! (Amennyiben ünnepeled - ha nem, akkor szép szombatot!) :)


End file.
